Lost Again
by MortalInstrumentsObsessed
Summary: Clary and Jace have been through everything to be together but when Jace is kidnapped, can they overcome something that can keep them apart? When Valentine's plans are being continued, can Clary save Jace and figure out who is behind it?
1. there's a new shadowhunter in town

_Jace_.

This was not one of the dreams that Clary particularly liked. She new this nightmare vividly because it was something she had seen and she hadn't stopped reliving it since.

Jace lay on the sand in Idris, his eyes wide with shock, and his body lying in a pool of his own blood. Valentine had killed him, but nightmares never work out to find happy ending, do they? Clary couldn't change the runes that bound the Angel Raziel to Valentine. She looked back at Jace and her heart was pounding out of her chest so loudly that she was sure Valentine heard it. That was when she woke up.

She dreamt of Jace every single night. Most times it was a dream that made Clary wake up and smile, sometimes even blush. However, other times she had this exact reoccurring nightmare and she woke up in a cold sweat thinking of him as that poor lifeless body that had taken not only his life, but with it, hers.

It was 7:30 when she woke up. She got dressed and went for her morning run. She had started to do this as soon as she returned from Idris, knowing that if she ever wanted to be half the Shadowhunter that Jace was, she'd first have to be able to keep up with him. When she got back to new home, the small house behind Luke's bookstore, she took a quick shower and stepped out to the smell of scrambled eggs.

Luke and Jocelyn had finally woken up and were in the kitchen with their arms wrapped around each other, when Clary who had been looking at her phone texting Jace, glanced up and said with a laugh "Ew. I have to eat in here you know!"

Both Luke and her mom laughed knowing that she couldn't have picked a better choice for her mother and that she had already considered Luke as her father. Clary gave a small, involuntary shutter as she thought about her real father and the brother he had turned into a monster. _Valentine_.

She quickly ate her eggs, and went to get dressed in her Shadowhunter gear so that she could train with Jace, Isabelle, and Alec. Well…mostly Jace. She kissed her mom and Luke goodbye and then headed to the subway towards the Institute.

She called Simon on her way there just to say hi but his phone wasn't on yet. He was probably still sleeping because his Vampire senses kept him from falling asleep until the early morning, which left him exhausted. She left a message suggesting that he come over tonight and watch some movies, just hang out.

She finally arrived at the Institute and no longer even needed to work to see past the glamour and see the tall, white spires of the church in front of her. She walked in went up the elevator, and headed down to the training room. Only Jace was in there throwing seraph blades lazily, looked bored…just waiting for Clary. Of course that didn't stop him from hitting the center of the target _every single time_. That really bugged Clary.

How could anyone be that good? "_Because your father (a.k.a the man who raised Jace), conducted experiments on the two of you" _Clary that idea came to her she tried to get it out of her head. Of course she was grateful for her gift to create new runes, but it meant that everyone looked at her as if they expected her to be a near perfect Shadowhunter from the start. Everyone except Jace.

He glanced behind him, as if reading her thoughts, to see her smiling at him and the look in his eyes was one filled with awe, and a love so strong that he couldn't even believe he had the ability to love someone so entirely.

He walked over to her and to Clary it seemed too slow. She jogged until she met up with him in the middle of the room, where he swept her up in a big hug and a gentle kiss.

"It's just us two today. Isabelle and Alec have to help their mother prepare, I guess. A Shadowhunter form Idris is coming to America and wants to stay here in New York. But that's ok with you, isn't it?" He knew perfectly well that it was what she had been hoping for anyway.

After that the two got straight down to business and he had her practice her aim and agility for hours. They took a quick lunch break, and after that was Clary's favorite part of the day. Combat fighting.

When the two had first started training Jace would have her pinned to the ground in a matter of seconds, but he would lean down to kiss her, and she forgot all about her embarrassment and the screaming pain her body was giving out.

However lately, Jace and Clary would fight for a while before one of them won. Clary knew, from the weeks of practice with him, just what his weak spot were, but since he had trained her, he knew what she would do just before she did it. This kept them pretty much dancing in a circle around each other. Both teenagers got in good hits, but today was Clary's time to shine.

Clary whipped around Jace from behind, a lot faster than he had expected, hit the back of his knees so that he wobbled forward and fell to the ground. She turned him over so that he was lying on his back. She sat right on his stomach, laughing, and he let out a grunt.

"Ok…Clary….Can't…breathe" Finally she got up pulled Jace up to his feet and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled his face towards hers until their lips touched. They were locked in a passionate embrace for a couple of minutes before Alec walked in, saw what was going on, and looked down to the ground. He started to murmur something before Jace interrupted "Dude, its called knocking!"

Alec finally looked up and said "I did, but clearly you were too preoccupied to notice. Anyway, my mom needs you. That Shadowhunter is gonna be her soon."

Jace felt like he hadn't had enough time with Clary yet and was about to say so when Clary said "I totally understand Alec. Just say hi to Isabelle for me. Bye Jace. I love you"

Jace grabbed her sleeve pulled her in for quick kiss and whispered in her ear "I love you too. Call me as soon as you get home." He always liked her to call, even if it was broad daylight. Shadowhunters, unlike mundane humans, knew exactly how dangerous the world was.

So, Clary left and headed home, where Simon was waiting for her with a pile of DVDs in his hand. I couldn't choose" he said with a laugh. She quickly called Jace, and headed in to watch movies with Simon.

Simon left around midnight and as soon as she went back into her room she fell into a dreamless sleep. She was woken up by a faint buzzing sound. She quickly glanced at the clock. 6:00. Who was texting her at 6 in the morning!

She picked up her phone and it said she had a message from Isabelle. When she looked at it she realized she'd had no idea that three simple sentence could stop her heart completely.

"Come to the Institute. Jace is gone. Hurry!"


	2. Too much to handle

Clary raced out of her house and grabbed a cab as quick as she could. Heading into the center of Manhattan, she got stuck in bumper to bumper traffic. She threw a 20 at the driver and raced out of the cab. Her morning runs were finally going to come into use. She raced in between the cars until she got to the sidewalk where she finally broke out into a full out sprint.

She got to the institute about 7 minutes later. She raced in, got to the elevator, and headed up. For the first time since she left the house she allowed herself to think._ Jace _is _going to be ok. I can't live without him._ Clary decided that maybe it wasn't the best idea to think right now. She would just focus on steadying her breathing.

She got upstairs and heard voices coming from the library. She opened the door to see Isabelle sitting on the couch, her legs shaking from just sitting there. Every part of her body told her to get up and do something. Fight. Alec was pacing across the room, his head bent with worry. Robert and Maryse were near the large desk, that only 5 months ago had been used frequently by Hodge.

They heard Clary enter and all four heads shot up to look at her. Isabelle got off of the couch, crossed the room quickly, and gave Clary a big hug. "It's all right Clary. Don't cry. We'll find him. I promise. He loves you too much to let anything come between you."

Clary smiled a thank you and wiped her face. She hadn't even realized she was crying. "So what happened?"

Alec was the one who responded first. Isabelle couldn't bear to tell the story. "The Shadowhunter from Idris, Marcus Alcott, was staying in the room next to Jace's and then the four of us," he pointed to his family, "went to Taki's to get some food. When we came back Jace's room was a mess and they were both gone. I should've known, I mean Jace had said that he had a bad feeling about Marcus but I just thought he was being stupid"

"But why would he have taken Jace? I mean what could he possibly get out of it?" Clary couldn't think of anyone who would go this far to hurt Jace. This time it was Robert answered her. "I honestly couldn't tell you Clary. I promise that we'll find him and bring him back to you."

Clary looked Robert right in the eye and said "No. You won't be the one to track this guy down. I will." Her face was red with rage by this point and couldn't wait to find Jace. Robert looked at her sympathetically. "Look, Clary I know you want revenge but that won't help you. We can though. We've contacted the Clave and we are going to figure this out. I promise."

Alec and Robert shared a look and Alec nodded slightly, but just enough for Clary to notice. Alec finally looked at her and said "Clary, I think there is something you need to see."

Clary was looking at Jace's room, astonished at what she saw. For a teenage boy, Jace was surprisingly neat. She always joked with him saying that it looked like a monk's room. The only think that showed that anyone even lived in this room was the single picture of Jace and Clary with their arms around each other, taken on the night of the fireworks in Idris.

Unfortunately, it looked nothing like that. The bed was unmade, the sheets hanging halfway off the bed. The dresser was knocked over and clothes had fallen out leaving them scattered all over his room. The photo of her and Jace was face down on the floor, the glass everywhere from when it broke. There was a hole in the wall as if someone had punched it. Clearly Jace had fought hard against the Alcott guy, but sadly this was the first battle he didn't win.

Clary looked at the bed she had been on so many times and fought back the tears that came to her eyes. She saw a notebook open on it and walked over to look. What she saw wasn't surprising. Jace had drawn a musical staff and was writing down notes, creating a piece for the piano. Clary knew that when Jace got restless he would either play the instrument that Valentine had forced him to learn as a child, or compose for it.

When she looked at the bottom of the page, she inhaled a gasp and clutched the notebook until her knuckles turned white. In a handwriting that wasn't Jace's was a note meant for her. **Ave Atque Vale. Try and find me in time, or you'll be saying these final words for your precious boyfriend.**

Isabelle came up to Clary and had to pull the notebook from her to read it. Clary was frozen with the notebook clutched to her as if her life depended on it. Alec picked up the photo frame and looked down at it with eyes wide. Isabelle took from his hand gently and when she looked down at she gave a quick gasp and said "Clary, here you go. You might want to take a look at this."

Clary reached out her hand for the photo frame and glanced down, afraid of what she'd see. Her instinct had been right, what she saw was scarier than the note challenging her. It was the picture of her and Jace but it had been altered to be horrifying. Jace's face had a huge X over it. When Clary looked over and her face to see what had been put there, her whole world went dark as she crumpled to the floor. This was just too much to handle.

Isabelle raced to catch Clary before she could hit her head. Robert Lightwood reached down to pick up the picture and see what had scared Clary so much. He saw the X around Jace's face and then saw a circle around Clary's face. Written in red marker under the two teenager's faces was written two words**: You're next.**


	3. He's back

**Ok. If you're reading this far, then thank you. This is my first fanfic. In this chapter it is going to be what's going on with Jace. Post CoG**

**If you're looking for some good Jace/Clary music I have Until the Day I die by Story of the Year, Closer by Kings of Leon, and Just Like You by Three Days Grace for some good Jace and Valentine music.**

**BTW, I do not own the Mortal Instruments but I wish I did! **

Jace woke up slowly. First he felt his body, and then he felt the excruciating pain coming from the back of his skull. After about 5 minutes Jace finally opened his eyes. He sat up quickly, but quickly came to regret it. A sharp pain shot through all of his body and his world was spinning. Red spots in his vision from the pain made it hard to see. When his eyesight became better he looked around.

Jace saw a sight that was vaguely familiar to him, but he could not wrap his head around it. After a few moments of trying to remember his surrounding, he finally got it. He was at Renwick's. This was the place where he had seen his father for the first time in seven years. How had he gotten here?

When Jace thought back to earlier that day only one thing popped into his mind. _Clary. _He remembered spending the day training her, her sitting on his stomach, her lips on his as she said goodbye. Then he remembered what had happened after that.

He had gone downstairs to meet the new Shadowhunter and after all the introductions had been done, he went to his room. There was something about that Marcus Alcott guy that Jace just really didn't like. He reminded him of something, someone.

Just as he was thinking this he heard a knock on his door. He opened it to see Robert and Marcus standing there. It was Robert who spoke. "Jace, Marcus is going to stay in the room right next to yours, so I told him if he needs anything he could come and as you. Ok?"

Jace knew it wasn't really a question, but a demand. He hated when adults did that. Try and make it seem like they were giving you a choice, but they really weren't. "Sure, whatever. Now I'm really tired for training so…" He started to close the door when Robert said "That's fine Jace; just remember about our new guest."

Jace really wasn't tired, he could train all day and still fight demons all night long. Especially when he fought Clary, but she was getting really good. She took him by surprise earlier.

He went to his bed and pulled out a notebook. He didn't draw like Clary. He wasn't even good at writing anything either. There was one thing though that he knew how to do: compose. He drew his staff and was placing notes all over it. This was one thing he had grown to appreciate that Valentine had forced him to learn. Jace loved playing the piano. Especially when Clary was around. She loved to sit and listen to him play. Lately he'd been writing so much more than he used to, and he knew the reason why. Clary was his very own muse. She inspired him.

Jace was lost in thought about Clary, her red hair, and the fiery attitude to match, when he heard a knock on the door. He got up, wondering what could possibly be so important as to make him lose this beautiful train of thought.

He opened the door to see a skinny man with deep brown eyes, and slightly grayed hair that gave it the "salt and pepper" look. He had high cheek bones and his arms were huge. Shadowhunters were strong and filled out, but this guy just seemed exceptionally built. He had a cocky look to his face as if he was doing something he knew he'd get away with. The man at his door was the visiting Shadowhunter, Marcus Alcott.

The man looked at Jace and said "How do I get to the kitchen?" _Was this guy serious? _Jace thought. _He must have passed the kitchen to get here_. "Ok, you're going to go down this hallway", he leaned out of his doorway, turned with his back to Marcus and pointed. He never got to finish his sentence because Marcus put his hands around Jace's neck from behind and dragged him back into the room.

He pushed Jace up against the wall, his hands still around the boy's neck. Jace was gasping for breath, the whole time just thinking: _This guy is a psycho!_ He was turning red. Marcus kept one hand around Jace's neck and reached to the dresser to pick up the picture of him and Clary. The man took one look at Clary and said "Whoa, you got yourself a pretty nice one there. I can't wait to meet her."

When he winked at Jace, the boy asked the Angel whose blood runs through his veins for help. Anger flooded through Jace and he had just enough power to peel Marcus's hand of his neck and push him down to the floor. He punched the man in the face and replied "If you every touch her, I promise I will kill you. And it won't be fast."

Marcus flipped Jace right off of him and threw him into the dresser. The thing fell on top of Jace who slide out from underneath it and stood up. Marcus went to punch him in the face probably to knock him out cold, but Jace saw it coming and ducked just as Marcus put his fist through the wall.

He pulled Jace up before the boy even knew what was happening and slammed his head into the dresser. That was when everything went black

Jace came back to the present time and tried to think why Marcus Alcott would attack him. And more importantly why would he bring him here? He suddenly heard whispers from near by but couldn't make out what they were saying. He sat up and waited for whoever was over there to make himself seen.

He heard footsteps and a person walked out from behind the shadows. What Jace saw he almost couldn't comprehend. He now knew who Marcus had reminded him of, with that know it all attitude. The person he was reminded of was now standing right in front of him.

He looked at the figure intensely just to make sure he was seeing correctly. He was. For the first time in months he saw the real Jonathan Morgenstern.

**Cliffhanger? Yes? No? Please Review. **


	4. Power Hungry

**Hey guys hope you like this. I got the idea 'bond' from Vampire Academy books but I changed it up a bit and the plot is entirely my own. Please enjoy.**

"I thought I killed you." Jace said sarcastically, his face expressionless. He wouldn't his anger to Jonathan. The boy would see it as a weakness. All Jace could think about was Max, his adoptive brother, and killing this son of a…

His thoughts were interrupted by Jonathan's response. "Oh, you become fuller of yourself with every breath, don't you, Angel boy? I'm sure your girlfriend must love that. Speaking of your girlfriend, how is my darling sister?" He asked with sarcasm practically dripping from his voice. Jace knew he didn't really care about Clary, he was just playing games.

"She's fine, though she really could care less about you. And if you touch her, no, even speak to her I **will** kill you. But I'll probably kill you no matter what."

Jonathan just looked at him as if he hadn't even said anything threatening at all. He just said "You seem very protective of her. Too bad you really aren't her brother; you would fit the role so well." Jace flinched at this, remembering the constant pain in his chest during the time that he had thought Clary was related to him. He wanted to get the subject away from Clary so badly that he resorted back to his first question.

"Didn't I stab you? What did you do, make a deal with a demon or something. Oh, wait you are one." Jace practically spit out the last sentence as if it was the nastiest thing he could have said.

"You're right. I am part demon and that is exactly why you didn't kill me. But what you did do is really pissed me off, and so here we are. I wouldn't even have to be here if my idiotic sister had just left you dead." Jace looked at Jonathan with eyes wide open. _Nobody knows about that_. Jonathan continued to speak, "In fact, now you two are connected in a way more powerful than your little puppy love. I should've had Alcott take her instead of you. That way you might suffer even more. Who knows, maybe I could still have our little Clarissa pay us a little visit." He looked up and tapped his finger against his temple making a show of considering it.

The boy took a step closer. Now Jace could really see him. His eyes were a deep black that showed him for what he truly was. A monster. They stood at the same height. Jace couldn't see the resemblance between Clary and this boy. However, he looked at Jonathan and saw the way he held himself, with such confidence, was the exact mirror image of what he himself was doing. Both being raised by Valentine had made the boys quite similar: arrogant, sarcastic, incredible fighters. But there was one big difference that could not be ignored. One Demon. One Angel.

Whenever Jace started to feel as if he was just like Jonathan, he reminded himself of Clary. If he was like this boy that stood in front of him, he wouldn't be able to love someone, never mind feel the electric shock throughout his whole body when every time he saw that fiery red-headed girl.

Jace was starting to become confused. "So you hire a Shadowhunter, come to New York, kidnap me, and why? Because you're a little made at me? I know you demons have trouble with the whole 'thinking' thing but come on! Really?"

Jonathan just closed the space between the two boys and punched Jace in the face. Jace refused to move. He had never had to work so hard to keep control before. He wanted so badly to fight back but he wasn't about to give this guy the satisfaction.

"Valentine told me you had no self-control but this just proves it." It was probably stupid to taunt Jonathan but Jace couldn't help himself.

Jonathan took a step back and looked at Jace, his black eyes burning into the other boy's golden ones. "Oh, no I don't have you here for some petty revenge. You're going to help me get something I want."

Jace stared at the other blonde boy with an incredulous look on his face. "I'm not helping you get anything. I have no idea what made you think I would. But out of curiosity, what is it exactly that you want?"

Jonathan looked right at the boy and said one simple word, "Power." After about a minute he continued, "You and Clary share something very powerful, and I'm not talking about the Angel's blood. She rescued from death and now you two share a powerful and physical bond that will never fade. Such a thing cannot be overcome easily. It is something that has never happened before but there are myths and stories about it. You two have more power than you can imagine. The Angel blood runs through you and you have cheated death. Getting both you and Clary would give me that power. I want to continue my father's work to rid the world of those filthy Downworlders and any Shadowhunter who disagrees with me."

"How would getting me and Clary here give you the power?" Jace asked, hoping to get as much information out of this boy as possible.

"There really is nothing up there in that big head of yours is there?" Jonathan pointed his own head for emphasis. "I am not going to use you to do my bidding. Once I get both of you. I'm going to kill the two of you."

"So you kill us and then what? The power is magically transferred to you? You're insane if you think I'm even going to let you get close enough to touch Clary. Sorry to let your poor feeble little hopes down."

Jonathan just stared, wondering if there was a limit to how stupid a parson could be. If there was, then this kid was pushing it. "I don't need to go get Clary. She'll come after you. She can't possibly live without her precious Angel boy, now could she? All I have to do is wait."

Clary was sitting on Jace's bed, the photo of the two of the clutched tightly in her hands. She had passed out when she first saw it but now, 2 hours later, here she was alone and scared. Her eyes were swollen and red from all of the crying, but she had stopped now. Now she had nothing left in her, she was empty. She hadn't left this room and didn't want to. Isabelle and Alec had both tried to get her to open the door and talk but she wouldn't. She wanted to be alone.

She couldn't comprehend what was happening. Jace was gone. _Someone took him._ That was the worst part of it. If Jace had just gotten into some trouble out in the city she wouldn't be as worried. Jace could take care of himself. But someone had invaded the Institute and had kidnapped him. Shadowhunters were supposed to be able to trust each other. But now was anyone safe?

Maryse had called Jocelyn to tell her and Luke what had happened. Jocelyn had wanted to go get Clary, but Maryse convinced her that Clary would be safest here. Jocelyn had reluctantly agreed and so now she was here by herself, lonely and tired. She didn't want to sleep, she just wanted to figure out where Jace was. The only problem was she had no idea where to look. She didn't even positively know who had wanted him taken, although she had a pretty good idea. _Jonathan._ She would find him. He was probably in Idris… with Jace.

Clary couldn't think anymore. She lay back on the bed and it felt cold and hard without its proper owner in it with his arms around her. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. She would find Jace.

Little did Clary know that during that sleep she would get a message that would help her find the boy she loved.

**Please Review! Hope you liked it! **


	5. The bond and the dream

**I don't know if you guys like this or not but hey please read and review**! **Remember** **this is my first FanFic so be gentle. Haha. Anyway please read.**

Clary hadn't meant to fall asleep but the events of the day had crushed over her and she was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She was dreaming of that day at Renwick's when she had found Jace with his father and was crushed by the thought of Jace forgetting all about the Lightwoods, his real family, and siding with his father.

Suddenly the scene changed to an empty Renwick's but one room was lit by witchlight. She walked into the one illuminated room and saw Jace and Jonathan facing off. Jace looked over at Clary and said "Oh, Clary you're here. Are you ok?"

He walked over to her and gave her a kiss. She looked him up and down searching for injuries. She only saw a bump on his head. Her response was "I should be asking you that. Are you really here at Renwick's?"

Before he could answer she gasped when she glanced over at Jonathan and saw him frozen there as if time had stopped for him. Jace looked back for the first time and saw the same thing. Clary looked back to the golden boy that she loved and stated, "I knew it was him. I promise I'll come get you. We'll beat this guy together. Let me fix that bump on your head first though." She took her stele out of her waistband and drew and _iratze_ on his arm.

Jace said "Thank you Clary. But you can't come get me. That's what he wants. He is going to kill the both of us. He keeps talking about a bond between the two of us that has something to do with when Valentine killed me. From what I tricked him into telling me, he says there is a bond between our minds because you pulled me back from death. He can only get the power that comes with that if he kills us both together. If you come here, he'll just kill us. I promise I will find my way back to you. I love you."

And with those final words the scene changed before Clary's eyes. She saw now instead Lake Lynn on the day Valentine summoned Raziel. She saw the events playing out in front of her. She even saw herself dragging herself to Jace's body, and then she heard a voice that didn't belong to her, Jace or Valentine but she knew the voice well. She had heard it at the Wayland Manor when the Angel Ithuriel showed her those visions of her father. These dreams must have been from him. He was pointing the way to Jace.

_Yes, Clarissa. These visions are all from me. What Jace said about a bond between the two of you was very true. You who saved him from death can connect to him in times of need, and he with you. I just showed you Renwick's, but it was Jace who actually spoke to you. You connected through your bond. When he wakes he will have the healing rune you drew on him and he will have had the same dream. You two are blessed children. My brothers and I watch over the two of you constantly. We trust that this bond is between two responsible people who will use it wisely. Go, Clarissa and fight Jonathan. It is you and you alone who can fight your brother. But beware; one will lose and the cost will be their life. _

"But how can you be alive? Jace and I…" Clary really didn't know how to finish the sentence. How do you talk to an Angel about killing it?

_Ah, yes. That day you relieved me of those shackles but I am an Angel my dear child, and will always be reborn. Please go on and find your love. The two of you are destined for greatness. Bless You._

Clary didn't know how to respond so she answered with a humble "Thank you."

Clary woke surprised and relieved. She had found Jace and she could save him. She thought about what she had learned. She was bound to Jace and could connect with him when she needed him, or when he needed her. She had to tell the others and fast. She ran to Isabelle's room and opened the door quickly. She ran up to Isabelle who was sleeping in her bed. "Isabelle wake up, it's serious! I know how to find Jace!"

Isabelle looked up at her and sat up instantly. She looked at the clock and said "I don't even care that its only 5:30, anything to help find Jace. She got out of bed and said "Come on, we need to wake the others."

Across town Jace woke unable to believe what had just happened. He glanced around and he was still in the small room at Renwick's. The room had one window and when he looked out he saw the sun just starting to come up. He had really spoken to Clary and he was sure that it had been their bond. The Angel Ithuriel had spoken to him in his dream last night. He couldn't believe it. He knew Clary got these dreams but for him to have one was incredible.

He could connect with Clary, tell her to stay away. But then he remembered what the angel had said. _Only Clarissa will fight Jonathan._ _One will lose, with their life._ Jace was becoming unsure of himself. He had probably just imagined the whole thing. That's what dreams are right? However, what he saw next proved to him it had all really happened. When he lifted his arm to pull back the curtain at the window he gasped from surprise. On his arm he saw an iratze rune that had not been there when he had fallen asleep.

**Hope you guys like it. Please Review! Hope to post soon.**


	6. Getting Ready

**I don't own Mortal Instruments but I wish I did. Hope you like this. Please R&R, or send a pm. **

**Great Jace/Clary songs: Before We Come Undone and Can't Stay Away by Kris Allen; All Downhill from here by New Found Glory**

**Enjoy! **

Isabelle, Alec, Robert and Maryse just stared at Clary while she poured out all the information she had gained from her dream that night. She explained the bond between her and Jace, who had taken him, and what the Angel said. She had decided it was time to come clean about what really happened that day on the shore of Lake Lynn.

Maryse said something right away. "You mean to tell me that my son was dead, and you brought him back to life."

Clary just looked at her, blood rushing to her cheeks. "Well, technically it was Raziel who brought him back I just ask for it. I had changed the runes so that the Angel was no longer bound to Valentine but to me. After Raziel killed Valentine, he told me I could ask for one thing in the whole world," at this next part Clary looked down to her feet, "I chose Jace."

Isabelle, in a high pitched voice said, "Aww, that's so cute and romantic!"

Robert whipped his head around to glare at her. "Isabelle, this is not the time for that."

Alec, realizing that they were getting off topic, said, "Well, if we know where Jace is why don't we just go get him?"

Clary just shook her head. "He doesn't want us to. That's what Sebastian… I mean Jonathan wants; to draw us to Renwick's. If he doesn't have both me and Jace together he can't get the magic from our bond. So for now, he won't kill Jace."

Isabelle asked "You spoke to Jace? How did neither of you notice this before?"

Clary wasn't really sure about this either but she had the main idea down pretty well. "You see, we can use in the bond in times of need and danger. At first I thought we would have noticed since we've fought demons since that day, but I guess we were never in great danger because the four of us were all there and we could always kill them easily."

Everyone sat silently for a minute; no one really knowing what to say. Extremely out of character for him, Alec was the first to break the silence. "About what you said earlier, Jace told you not to come. We can go and get him without you." After a second the always- polite Alec added "No offence."

Clary immediately said "No. Absolutely not! If you're going to get Jace then I am too." She was really getting angry now, but she knew it wasn't their fault. There was one tiny detail she had forgotten to mention. "Besides, the Angel also told me that I would be the one to fight my brother. There are two outcomes: he dies or I do. No one else will fight him. I know I'm not half the Shadowhunter that you guys are but the Angels wouldn't send me on a suicide mission, would they?"

Alec, fuming by now, stood up. "No. You can't. We won't let you go in there by yourself."

Clary looked up at him, trying to hide her shock. Alec very rarely showed affection like that. _He cares_, Clary thought. "Absolutely Alec. I'll need your help, all of your help. Jonathan will have demons working for him. I'm going to need you to help me get to him."

Clary rubbed her temples she felt like something was pulling at the back of her head. She felt like someone was calling her. _Clary. Clary. Clary._ She looked up but no one had said anything. The voice in her head cane again, and she suddenly recognized the golden velvet voice. Suddenly it felt like a tidal wave was coming over her and she fell back on the couch she was sitting on.

Next thing Clary knew she was in the room at Renwick's she had visited the night before. Jace was standing there in awe. "It worked!" was all he said. "After a minute he continued, "Listen Clary this is serious. I heard Jonathan talking to someone and he said he couldn't wait anymore and that he was sending people out to get you. Stay at the Institute and call your mother and Luke. Tell them to come to. Promise me you won't leave. Promise me, Clary."

"I promise but..." Jace interrupted her, "I hear people, or demons coming. You have to leave now. I love you so much. We'll find our way out of this."

Suddenly the room around her disappeared as did Jace and she felt the couch in the institute under her. She jumped up with a gasp and opened her eyes. The four Lightwoods were all standing over her. Maryse spoke first. "Alec go get Clary a cup of water. Clary, are you ok?"

Clary nodded slowly and responded "It was Jace. He told me people are coming for me. I have to call my mother and Luke. They need to get here before Jonathans people get to the house. She pulled out her cell phone and called her mother. She told Jocelyn that she would explain everything as soon as she got here.

10 minutes later the doorbell of the Institute rang. Clary ran down to the door to see her mother and Luke. She hugged them fiercely, her talk with Jace still replaying in her head. _He is safe._ She brought Luke and Jocelyn into the library where they said hello to all four Lightwoods. It was time to tell her mother everything.

Clary took about 5 minutes to tell the story, the whole time her mother staring at her daughter with her mouth open to make the shape of an o. She told her mother everything. Jace's death, their bond, the Angel, everything.

When Clary was done, Jocelyn took a deep breath and said "This is incredible but why didn't you tell me?" There was obvious hurt in her eyes.

Clary shook her head. "Mom, its not that I didn't want to tell you, but Jace and I thought it would be best to keep it to ourselves. It would just make everyone worry. And it's obvious we assumed correctly."

Her mother answered this. "Clary, I know you were doing it for our sake but you and Jace shouldn't have put that burden on yourselves. It would've felt a lot better to tell someone."

Clary agreed. "It does feel better know that you guys know."

Jocelyn's face suddenly went very grave. "Clary, we now have to have a serious talk. According to the Angel, you must fight your own brother. Is that something you can do?" Clary was about to answer but Jocelyn shook her head and continued, "I don't mean are you a good enough fighter, I mean can you kill your own brother?"

Clary looked at her mother and then looked down to the ground. "I saw how hard it was for Jace. He wanted to kill Valentine but he just couldn't. Even after all of the betrayals Jace still loved his father. But mom, I know you will probably have mixed feelings about this, but I don't. This boy is not my brother. He is an evil person. I have to do this, if not for Jace and I, then for Max." She looked up at Robert and Maryse and gave an apologetic face for bringing up the son they had lost.

Clary stood up and told everyone "Look, I know we're all dealing with a lot right now but we need to get ready. Alec, call Magnus. We're probably going to need him. He is probably sick of helping us, put just say you need help. He'll probably agree." She gave Alec a quick wink. "I think everyone should start getting ready. I'll be in the training room."

Clary walked out of the room. It felt weird taking charge like that but this was her Jace we were talking about and nothing was going to stop her from getting him back. She walked into the training room. She pulled out here seraph blade and started working on some moves that Jace had worked on her with, when she heard a knock on the door. Isabelle walked in and asked "Need help?"

Clary was happy to have someone to practice with. "Don't go easy on me, okay, Izz?"

The two immediately took fighting stances and circled each other. After a few minutes of pretty even fighting, both girls had a few minor scratches on them. Clary decided it was time to pull out her trick from up her sleeve. She lunged towards Isabelle, and spun around her. She grabbed the arm that Isabelle held her blade with and pulled it downwards. The blade went flying and Isabelle turned around, only for Clary to kick out her knees from behind. Isabelle fell face first onto the floor and Clary was on top of her with her seraph blade at the dark- haired girl's throat. All of this happened in a matter of seconds.

Isabelle had had the wind knocked out of her but when she could finally breathe again; she looked at Clary and smiled. "That was so good. Teach me! Teach me! I think you just might be ready. Apparently Jace has taught you more than I thought"

Clary just laughed at this. "Oh, no, Jace isn't getting credit for this one. I made this move myself."

Clary pulled her friend up from the floor and they continued to fight for hours. Clary even gave in and taught Isabelle her moves. Eventually they couldn't fight without the sound of someone's stomach rumbling so they went down to the kitchen for some food.

Everyone was in the kitchen, even though it was 10 at night. They had all gone down for some food and had stayed there talking about Clary, Jace, and everything that had happened. Clary and Isabelle pulled some left over take out from the fridge and joined in on the conversation.

They spoke until it was almost one in the morning. They had decided that they would attack Renwick's the next night. Full of exhaustion, they all headed up to their rooms. Clary wanted to sleep in Jace's bed so Jocelyn and Luke used the room that had been hers when she had first found out she was a Shadowhunter.

Clary went into Jace's room and lay down. She fell asleep almost immediately. She dreamt of a rune so powerful but she didn't know what it did. After that quick dream, she fell into a dreamless and restless sleep. She woke when the alarm went off at 6:30.

Today was the day she would get Jace back. Today was the day she would fight her brother. Today was the day her brother would die… Hopefully.

**Hope you enjoy. I hope to post as soon as I can. PLEASE PLEASE review**!


	7. Ready to fight

**I don't own Mortal Instruments, sadly. I hope to finish this story very soon. Please read and review!**

**I'm also working up some ideas for a few one-shots that have to do with Mortal Instruments! Yay **

Clary got dressed in her full Shadowhunter gear barely even aware of her surroundings. All she could think about was the rune she had dreamt about that night. It had, at first, reminded her of an _iratze _but when she thought back to it, something felt different. An _iratze_ was supposed to heal but this new rune seemed like it was supposed to do the exact opposite. To hurt. To kill.

Not liking the train of thought her mind was taking, Clary focused on going downstairs to get some breakfast and talk strategy with the others. When she got to the kitchen she found everyone already there, in the same places they had been the night before. She went and grabbed an apple, gave her mother and Luke a kiss on the cheek and mumbled a good morning. She sat down with everyone unready to talk about the exact things she couldn't bring herself to thing about. Her brother, the prophecy, and most of all, Jace.

Jocelyn spoke first. "I think we should all set up positions to get Clary safely to Jace and Jonathan. As much as I hate the idea, she is the main role in this battle. I will get here to where she needs to be, and then stay with her to fight off any demons while she…"

At this point Jocelyn trailed off. As much as she couldn't even bear to look at her own son, her maternal instinct kicked in and she knew it would still hurt to see him die. Clary could see in the paleness of her mother's face that they were thinking the same thing. Clary had felt a sense of recognition when she first met Jonathan and considered that if she had heard of someone else killing their sibling, no matter how horrible, she would have thought that maybe that person deserved what they'd dished out. Now here she was plotting to kill her own blood. There was only one thing in the world she could not bear to lose, and if that meant killing Jonathan, then so be it. When it came to Jace, nothing was too much to ask.

"Clary, HEY!" Alec nudged her arm, pulling her out of her thoughts. "We should train really lightly today so that we aren't tired for the battle. Luke, you said that you can get your pack and a coupe of others to help out right?" Luke nodded his yes and Alec continued to speak, "Also, I've got Magnus coming so he can help too. Jonathan, knowing how Valentine got some upper levels to work for him, probably has quite the army waiting for us. It'll be hard but if Clary can get to her brother, the demons probably wont stay around for too long, just like with Valentine."

Isabelle, the one always trying to lighten the mood, said "Whoa, déjà vu. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, huh?"

Everyone around the table just stared. Clearly this wasn't the time for jokes. Clary spoke next. She was ready to do this. "I think we all really need to focus, and yes, that means you Izzy. Mom, can I talk to you for a second?"

Before Jocelyn could even respond Clary got up and headed out of the kitchen. As soon as she got out of the door she leaned against the side, waiting. Jocelyn came out of the kitchen looking for her daughter. When she turned to Clary, the young girl could see the concern on her mother's face. "Clary, look, I know that what you have to do is a lot to handle but…."

She was interrupted by Clary. "Mom, it's not that. I would do anything for Jace. He's my everything. Besides you, Luke, and Simon, of course. But mom, last night, I had a dream. It was a new rune. I think it is supposed to help me defeat Jonathan, kill him. Actually, the more I think about it, I'm almost positive that's what it is. The only thing is, I don't know if it would kill him quickly, f it kills him at all. It could just knock him unconscious or something…"

"Clary, I'm not sure you should do that. I mean, the runes you are given are a gift from the Angels but, it could take a while to draw, and you can't afford to take your time. You don't even know if this would kill him or just put him in unbearable pain so that you can kill him."

"Mom, the Angel sent me this dream on the night before I try to go kill my brother. Clearly this rune is _very_ important. I just wanted to let you know that I don't know what it will do. It might make him feel the worst pain imaginable, who knows, and I don't want you to be surprised and look at me like I'm some kind of monster. I'm going to use it. I know that its going to hurt you, but its me or him, and I'm going to make sure that I'm the on that comes out alive. Everything is going to be fine after this. Jace and I will go back to being happy and together. You and Luke can go back to not worrying so much. Everything will be fine."

Clary wasn't sure if she was trying to convince her mother or herself. But something inside of her, deep down, told her that soon it would all work out this way.

Clary and the rest of the gang were going to leave for Renwick's at 9 o'clock. It was now seven. There was only one thing left to do. Warn Jace they were coming.

She lay back on Jace's bed and closed her eye thinking of that room in Renwick's where Jace was being held by her brother. Suddenly it was just darkness she saw behind her eyelids but the room she was imagining was materializing in the way a reflection shows up in a pond. After about a minute it was a perfect image and she could see Jace sitting in the corner with his head down, his blond hair hanging down. She ran over to him and kneeled down beside him. "Jace it's me, Clary."

Jace looked up and saw the perfect Angel that was his. Clary looked down and was shocked. One of Jace's eyes was swollen shut, he had a huge gash going across his shoulder, and his shirt was ripped open, showing huge red welts. When Clary gasped and tears blurred her vision, Jace said, "Clary, I'm fine. Jonathan got tired of just having me around, waiting for you. In his words 'it was time he had a little fun'. I promise I will find a way to get back to you."

When Clary heard this, it brought back why she had come here in the first place. "Oh no, Jace, my love, we're coming to get you. Tonight. Luke has a couple packs helping out; we're going to leave the Institute around 7. I promise I'll get you out of here, and tomorrow morning we can all go out to breakfast and forget abut this."

At some point when she was speaking, Jace's face had turned from happiness at the sight of her, to complete horror. "Clary, you can't. You just CAN'T! Please for me, do not come her. I can't take any risks when it comes to you. I'll find my own way out."

Clary's lips curled up in a smile, which was quite the surprise to Jace. _What was so_ _funny? _ "Why can't you ever admit you need help? So stubborn!" she said with a laugh, "Besides I have a little trick up my sleeve."

Clary winked at him, and giggled at his confused expression. "Let's just say our little "gifts" are starting to come in handy. Be ready to leave, but not to fight. You're in no shape for fighting. Let me do the work this time." She bet down gave him a light kiss on the lips, so as to cause him the least amount of pain and then she was out of the room at Renwick's and back in the spotless one at the Institute. She was ready.

She stepped out of the room and went to the library; the meeting place for before the battle. When she walked in, everyone except Isabelle was there and ready. About two minutes later Izzy walked in with her whip wrapped around her left wrist and a strength rune bracelet on her right.

Clary broke the pre-battle silence. "Let's go and get this over with. Everyone ready?" She looked around the room and slowly but surely all of the people she cared about nodded their heads. Magnus and Alec were sitting in the loveseat, Jocelyn and Luke by the huge desk in the center holding hands, Izzy sitting on the arm of the chair in the corner admiring her whip. Suddenly Clary had a moment of doubt. Was she really willing to risk all of these people? It was all for Jace, and although she knew it was dangerous some small glimmer of hope inside of he told her that she, and all of these people would live to tell this tale.

They all headed over to the elevator and went down. They stepped out into the brisk night air, way in over their heads.

**So? How was it? I hope to do 2 more chapters, and then finish up. Please read and review!**


	8. Arriving at Reniwck's

**I do not own Mortal instruments but I wish I did. Please enjoy. After this should be 1 more chapter two at the most. Thanks!**

Clary and the gang walked down the busy night-time streets of New York; their Glamour hiding themselves from mundanes. Clary took a moment to wonder how many times before that night at Pandemonium she had walked past some Shadowhunters only to see a couple of teenagers or depending on the Glamour, nothing at all. They headed into an alley way where Magnus was going to create portal that would bring them two blocks from Renwick's. There were also 2 packs, including Luke's that were going to meet up with the Shadowhunters there. Clary had thought about asking Simon to help but had decided against it. This wasn't his battle, it was hers.

Magnus asked everyone to step back and give him "breathable space to perform his great powers as High Warlock." They all sighed, except for Alec of course, and took one large step back. Clary gave a weak smile. If she could count on anything in this messed up life of hers it was that Magnus would always be dramatic. He put his fingers against the wall of the alley and began to whisper what sounded like a chant. Before their eyes, a portal appeared in two minutes time. Magnus leaned back as if admiring his work. "Wow. My time is really improving. I guess constantly helping you guys with every little problem you have is benefiting me as well."

Jocelyn gave him a quizzical look. "You time how long it takes you to do these things."

Magnus looked surprised as if this was something that everyone did with everyday activities. "Of course. There's always room for improvement. Except with my Alec, he's already perfect."

Alec's face flushed and he looked down at the ground. Isabelle, sensing her brother's discomfort said "Well, are we going to just stand her or actually go to Renwick's. My brother is a HOSTAGE, for the Angel's sake!"

Clary got a strong pain in her chest with the mention of Jace. "Of course, come on." She stepped towards the portal and entered it without a second thought. Suddenly she felt as if she were falling through the sky. Next thing she knew she was falling on her butt, and could hear the others following after her. It was Luke she heard speak first. "Isabelle, your boot is digging into my back."

Clary looked over at the people who had become her family. Isabelle was sprawled on the sidewalk with her legs pushed into Luke's back. Luke was on his side over Jocelyn's legs. Jocelyn was practically lying on top of Alec. Clary thought it looked like a game of Twister gone wrong. The only one not on the ground was Magnus, who was standing strait up without a hair out of place.

They all got up and straightened out their clothes making sure they hadn't lost any weapons. Clary made sure she had her stele. If she had lost it she wouldn't been able to make the rune she had seen in her dream. They walked across the street and Luke told them to wait where they were. From behind an alley, about 25 people came out. This was clearly the two packs that Luke had gathered up for the battle.

After everyone was together they headed over to Renwick's where they would face the unknown.

Clary was in the middle of the entire group and could only see Renwick's when the people that were walking in front of her moved. Jocelyn was standing right beside her daughter looking down at her. She was so frightened for her baby girl. If she couldn't bring herself to kill Jonathan, or even if she could but was beaten she would get badly hurt or even killed. On the other hand, if she beat her brother, sure she'd have Jace, but the emotional trauma of killing someone... Could it be too much to bear?

Clary looked up at her mother and trying both to sooth her and herself she said "Mom, I'm ready. It needs to be done and sometimes you have to do things you really wish you didn't need to, but you have to deal with it."

Jocelyn's expression changed to awe when her daughter spoke. "Clary… that was very mature. I forget how much you've grown up, and I'm proud of you, no matter what happens today. I love you."

"Thanks Mom, now let's go do this." Clary looked past the people in front of her to stare directly at Renwick's. They walked up to the entrance walkway and that was when about forty demons came. Mostly it was raveners, zyrons, and other demons. There were also about ten Forsaken, which would be a little harder to bring down.

Clary, her mother, Alec, and Isabelle whipped out their seraph blades while the people around them morphed into werewolves. The werewolves shouted that they would take care of the demons and the Shadowhunters would take care of the Forsaken. The packs spread out and gave the Shadowhunters room to fight themselves. Jocelyn ran up to the nearest Forsaken and twirled around him so fast that he barely had time to react before her blade was at his throat. She kicked him forward so that he fell to the ground and she stabbed the blade through his back. She jumped over him and headed on to the next one.

Clary, having just watched her mother take on a Forsaken in about a minute finally joined in the action. She looked up and two forsaken were coming for her; one from behind and the other was coming from towards her. She decided it was time to use a move Jace had taught her. She backed turned around and faced the Forsaken that had been coming from behind her. She jumped to the side just as he swiped at her but he caught only air. She was now standing right next to him. She grabbed his arm and pulled it forward flipping him over. She stepped off of his back and jumped into the air. She pulled back her right arm and swung for the other Forsaken that had come towards her. She stabbed him square in the chest and he fell to his knees and then face first into the grass. She turned around and stabbed the Forsaken that she had flipped over and watched him for a second before moving on.

She looked around her to see if anyone needed help. Magnus and Alec were double teaming against five forsaken. Her mother was in the middle of killing a Raven demon, and seemed to have cleared the area around her of demons. Isabelle wrapped her whip around the head of demon and pulled. Clary quickly looked away from that one. Luke and the rest of the werewolves were taking on the rest of the demons, seeing how almost all of the Forsaken were killed. She ran over to where Luke was and wiped her seraph blade on her shirt. She went after two demons at once. These were a lot faster than the Forsaken so it was much harder but after about 5 minutes and a good blow to her shoulder, she finally killed them, sending them back to their own dimensions.

Finally after about ten more minutes of fighting, her mother pulled on her shoulder and said "Clary, lets get you inside. Luke and the pack can finish up here."

Isabelle, Alec, Magnus and Jocelyn all took Clary inside. They passed through a long hallway and Clary stopped at the end of it. She tried to imagine the room she had seen Jace in when she had seen him through their bond. She took a left with the rest of the gang on her heels. She went up a flight of stairs trying to ignore the sounds of the fighting going on outside. _Please let Luke and the pack be okay. _When they got to the top of the stairs they saw four shape shifter demons outside a door that Clary recognized as the one that Jace had been held in with Valentine and now with Jonathan. The demons looked like humans but any good Shadowhunter could tell they clearly weren't.

The four Shadowhunters pulled out their blades and stood up straight. They ran towards the demons and took them by surprise. Isabelle was the first to kill her demon followed by Jocelyn, then Alec, and finally Clary. Clary opened the door to reveal a nearly empty room except for a wooden chair that held the young blonde boy who held the key to her heart. The rest of the rescue team as Clary had come to calling them walked into the doorway but stayed there, giving her some space to be with Jace. When she walked over him and put a hand on his shoulder and looked up, the damage Jonathan had done had gotten worse. There was now a huge gash across Jace's right shoulder and his nose was bleeding. It looked broken. "Clary," he said in a whisper.

"It's really me Jace," Clary responded as she pulled out a stele and started to draw an iratze. "I'm here, we're all here. We're going to take you home now. I just need to take care of Jonathan"

Jace looked at her again and this time he could see her more clearly his black eyes nearly gone from the iratze's healing powers. He felt an overwhelming sense of pride when he saw the strong beautiful girl that took up his every thought. "Clary, I can't let you do this. It would be hard for anyone to do what you have to do. I mean, I couldn't even kill Valentine, so I would know. Please let me and Alec take this off your hands."

Clary could see the deep-rooted concern in Jace's eyes but knew she couldn't do that. "Jace, you know that that's not how this is supposed to happen. I'll definitely need the five of you as back up but this is my fight."

Jace and Clary looked at each other with pure love in both of their eyes, knowing that they would both have to do the hardest thing possible. Clary would have to fight and kill her brother and if she didn't she would die herself. Jace had to stand aside and watch her do it. "Jace, I love you and I promise you I will always be yours no matter what happens. This will work out and I **will **come out of this. Again I love you."

All five of the Shadowhunters were so absorbed in this touching conversation that no one noticed the person standing in the doorway. They all finally turned around when the blonde boy in the doorway started to clap. Clary almost didn't recognize her brother. The last time she had see him; he had had fake black hair posing as Sebastian Verlac. Her mother sucked in a breath and Alec and Isabelle just stared.

After Jonathan was done clapping he looked right into her eyes; his black ones boring into her emerald green ones. "Well, how touching, but a little confident aren't we, Clarissa. I guess we'll see about that."

**Hope you liked it. Please read and review or send me a PM.**


	9. The Final Battle

**I wrote this intending this to be the last chapter of this story but after writing it I realized I needed another chapter to close everything up, so hopefully after this I will add the final chapter. Anyway, please enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE R&R.**

Jonathan and Clary continued to stare at each other for a minute before Clary reluctantly broke the gaze to see if her mother was ok. She knew how hard this would be for Jocelyn. When she looked over she saw Alec holding back Isabelle, both of them staring at Jonathan murderously. She saw her mother staring at the son she had lost forever to Valentines stupid experiments. Her face was emotionless aside from the one small tear that fell from the corner of her eye.

"Ah, yes it's me mother. Aren't you glad to see your little boy again?" At this point Jonathan just laughed. "The mundane world has made you as weak as father said. You cry because you see me as a monster. However you mistake power as monstrous. I am more powerful than any Shadowhunter; that's why little Angel Boy over here didn't kill me. Surprise!"

Jocelyn could practically feel the sarcasm dripping from his voice but every word hurt like a seraph blade to the chest. She had never been able to love Jonathan as much as she had tried, and she hated herself for it everyday after he had supposedly died. Every mother should love their child unconditionally right? _No, wrong. This is not your precious child. This is a monster half breed demon. _Jocelyn came out of her own thoughts to deliver some sort of response to her son. When she looked at him though, she just couldn't say a word and so instead she shook her head, knowing that she couldn't change the past and keep her son from a fate worse than death: having pure evil in his soul.

This time she looked at her daughter and the person she had come to be. She would always have Clary. But what if she didn't make it. Jonathan had been right. He was powerful. No. Clary would come out the winner. She had love on her side, and love from others could support you and carry you on so that you could do anything.

Now Clary was looking back at Jace hoping that all of her love would show in her eyes. She was scared that this would be the last time she would see him. She had been confident about this, but all of that confidence had disappeared as soon as her brother had walked into the room. Jace stood up off of the chair and grabbed her hand, not caring what Jonathan would do to him. Clary **had **to win this fight. If she didn't, he himself would be begging for death and hopefully Jonathan would, for once in his life, be merciful and kill him.

Clary felt Jace rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand and she suddenly felt secure. With Jace, she could do anything. He was her rock, her love, her life. She was ready. She looked deep into the eyes of Jonathan and said "Well, hello Jonathan. And before you started to harass **my** mother, you asked if I really thought I was better than you, and to answer your question, yea I do. In EVERY sense of the word."

At this her mother gasped and suddenly Clary thought that maybe she had gone too far and Jonathan would attack her right now. Instead he just stared at her with a blank expression as if she had said that she had spaghetti for dinner. He was utterly bored with her. "Well Clarissa, if you think you're so good why did it take you almost two days to come rescue your precious boyfriend? To be honest I almost came to get you. Jace here was becoming a real pain. I actually have to give you some credit. I don't know how you stand to even be in the same room as him all the time."

Clary tried to wipe the surprised look off of her face but just couldn't do it. Not only had he given her a compliment (well, if you could call it that) but he had showed some sort of feeling. Granted, that feeling was annoyance but it was him letting down his shield, if only for a moment. "Please, you can't stand to be with Jace because you know he is just as good a fighter as you. That, and Valentine loved him more. Someone's got daddy issues."

Jonathan closed the space between him and his sister and got in her face. He didn't touch her, he would get to that later, but got as close as he could. "Please, he was nothing to my father. All Valentine saw was a weak little boy who was way too emotional, and needed his daddy to love him and hug him. Boo hoo."

At this last part he narrowed his eyes at Jace. Jace just answered this with a humorless laugh. "Hey, it's ok. Every parent has a favorite. It's perfectly natural for the other kid to be jealous. I would say maybe you could be your mother's favorite but Clary has clearly got you beat there too."

Jonathan lunged at Jace and put his hands at the other boy's neck and squeezed. Jace's face turned red as the air was cut off from him. Clary saw all of this happen in a matter of seconds. She asked for the help of Ithuriel, the Angel, whose blood coursed through her veins (just as Jace had done the day he was kidnapped). Suddenly she felt strength in her that she had not had before. She ran up to Jonathan from behind him and pulled back hard on his right shoulder. It moved back about half an inch, but that was enough. She grabbed the top of his arm and could feel his biceps pulling hard to get away from her grasp. She pulled as hard as she could and he tumbled backwards clearly surprised that she had overpowered him. What neither of the Morgenstern children knew was that it wouldn't be the last time that night.

She heard Jace gasp for breath and saw only a glimpse of him bending over to catch his breath, but she was, for the first time since she found this new life, too busy to think about Jace. Jonathan had taken advantage of her single glace at Jace and while still on the ground, kicked her legs out from under her, sending her tumbling to the ground. He was now standing strait up and he brought his leg down on her chest. She felt her breath leave her body and felt a sharp pain on her ribs. They hadn't been broken but she was badly bruised. It would be hard to stand. She got up quickly though, ignoring the pain shooting through her chest. She didn't have time to dilly-dally.

She dodged a blow from Jonathan but just barely. He was just as fast as Jace, and she had only beaten him in training once. She spun around getting a good blow in between Jonathan's shoulder blades. He leaned forward but did not fall. He recovered as quickly as he had faltered and was now standing face to face with Clary. She had barely seen him move.

"Oh, poor girl. You really thought you could keep up with me? I haven't even started trying yet."

Clary could see her mother watching her two children with great apprehension. She could also see Jace using so much self-will to keep himself from joining in the fight. This image right here was what could keep her fighting. The two people she loved most in the whole world. One representing the loving, safe life she had had as a childhood in that apartment in Brooklyn. The other represented the great adventure her life had become since that night at Pandemonium, along with a love she never knew existed.

She looked back at Jonathan and saw a deep seeded hatred in his eyes. She tried to show the same thing in hers. She moved her hand almost infinitesimally to her belt where her blade and stele were being hid underneath her shirt. Faster than she thought she could move, she pulled out her seraph blade and swung out towards her blonde haired brother. She made a long gash across his chest and red blood swelled out of it. It was slowly starting to stain his shirt when he lunged at her, his own blade in hand. He caught her arm and sliced down it with his blade. The cut was deep and Clary gave out an involuntary shout. She saw Jace running towards her but Alec and Jocelyn held him back before he could reach them.

She pulled her arm away from Jonathan with great difficulty and stepped back. Luckily he had hurt her left arm and she still had her blade in her right hand. She looked down at her left arm only to see that she had lost a lot more blood than she had thought. It was a deep gash and it kept bleeding. She only had a little bit of time before she would pass out from blood loss, and clearly Jonathan knew that.

She gripped her seraph blade tighter trying to ignore the white hot pain in her other arm. She lunged at Jonathan but he side stepped and grabbed at her right arm and pulled it back making her fall to the ground in pain. He looked at his bloodied hands and laughed. "Looks like you're running out of time."

She twisted around so that her arm was facing in front of her now and she put one foot in front of the other. She knelt back on her back leg and pulled Jonathan down flipping him over her. She had no idea where the strength had come from but was glad it was there. She stood up but not without a wave of dizziness following. She was losing blood, and fast.

She knelt down next to Jonathan who now had a cut along his forehead from hitting the hard floor. He pulled her down with him before she had the chance to stab him and she went rolling along the floor. She jumped up into a crouch just as Jonathan came after her and dove over him into a roll. However, he caught her leg and sent her flying across the room and she hit the wall. Hard. She winced and stayed slumped there for a moment before forcing herself up onto her knees. She needed to finish this, if not for herself then for Jace and her mother.

She stood up and saw her brother standing tall on the other side of the room staring at her. She could feel her left arm soaked in blood and knew she only had minutes left until she passed out… or worse. She ran halfway to Jonathan then grabbed her extra blade from her belt. She pulled back her arm and threw strait for his chest. He dodged the knife but not before it could lodge itself in his shoulder. This made him keel over trying to pull the blade out of his shoulder. He yanked it out and blood began to stain his shirt.

She walked over to him as fast as she could without needing to stop to catch her balance and grabbed hold of his shirt with her left hand, trying to convince herself that not being able to feel her entire arm was normal. She pulled back and punched him in the face. This blow sent him reeling from surprise. He stumbled backwards a few steps but regained his balance and swung right back at her. He slapped her hard enough across the face that it made her fall right onto her butt. He picked her up by her shirt and was about to say something when his eyes opened up wide with surprise and he fell onto the floor taking her down with him.

She looked up to see Alec standing there. "You looked like you needed our help. You just said I couldn't kill him. He's alive just in a lot of pain."

As if on queue, Jonathan rolled over and was about to get back up when Clary kicked him square in the face. She heard his nose break under her foot and she got on top of him straddling his chest. He could not force her off of him due to the blade sticking out of his back and her miraculous strength. She grabbed her stele out of her belt and started draw on the skin on his neck ignoring his struggle underneath him. She had no idea what could possibly be keeping him pinned under her small body. It was as if she had gained the strength that Jace had.

She was drawing the rune, it flowing out from her stele as if dancing onto his skin. She suddenly realized that the more she drew of the rune the less Jonathan struggled. "What is that? You can't kill me. You think some silly little rune can stop me? I've never even seen that rune before. You stupid girl. I don't know how you're holding me but I swear I will….."

Jonathan's voice slowly faded until he couldn't speak anymore. He tried to, but no words would come out. He couldn't understand what was happening to him. He had never felt so weak before in his lifetime, not even when Jace had nearly killed him. This was like his life was slowly being sucked from his body. The loss of power, the feeling of death so close, it was torture. He tried to scream but suddenly when he had thought that he couldn't feel anything at all, suddenly there was a searing pain on his neck where his sister had drawn that ridiculous rune. _Maybe it wasn't so ridiculous._ That was his last thought before his world went black and he knew this was it. He had tried, but failed. He felt shameful knowing that he had been outwitted by some idiotic, self absorbed Shadowhunters. His only solace was a small glimmer of hope that he would see the only person he had ever cared for, well as much as a demon can care. His father. And then… nothing.

Clary had jumped off Jonathan the moment she was done drawing the runes. She fell onto the floor and lied next to him unable to hold up her blood–deprived body. She saw Jonathan close his eyes and try to scream but nothing came out. Then out of no where he arched his back as if in a pain worse than death, and then he was gone. She felt nothing when she realized he was dead. Nothing but relief. No one would come after her family anymore. She barely had time to see her mother starting to cry and Isabelle and Alec run towards her. She also saw Jace slumped down on the floor as if he had just fought this battle himself, and then her whole world went black.

**Thanks for reading! Please Review or send me a PM. **


	10. Epilogue

**This is just an epilogue to explain everything that happened in the last chapter. Mostly Jace/Clary cuteness. Sorry, but I'm a sucker for a happy ending, especially with these two characters! Please enjoy. This is the ending of Lost Again but I'm writing some new stuff soon!**

Clary woke with a pounding in her head, having no idea where she was. She could see a white ceiling and white walls. She could also feel an uncomfortable bed underneath her sore body. When she looked to her left to see the blonde haired boy she loved asleep in a chair next to her bed, it all fell into place. She was in the infirmary at the Institute.

"Jace. Jace, come on, wake up." As soon as Clary spoke Jace's eyes shot wide open with panic. "Clary, love, are you okay?" After seeing she was fine he said "Oh, Clary. I was so worried about you."

When Clary looked into his eyes she could see the worry. Other obvious tell tale signs were the dark circles under his eyes. Cleary this was the first time he had dozed off in a while. "Don't worry about me, but how did I get here? The last I remember I was watching Jonathan die."

"You passed out, as did I. Alec carried you through the portal and Luke carried me through. I woke up the next morning but you've been out for three days. You lost so much blood and I was so scared that…." Jace couldn't finish his sentence. It would hurt too much. He hadn't left the infirmary since he had woken up and seen Clary in the bed beside him. Isabelle was bringing him food because he refused to even go to the kitchen. When he had spent that first night just watching her sleep hoping that she would wake up, he had cried for the first time since his father had killed his pet falcon when he was a young boy.

"Wait, you said that you passed out too? Did a demon attack you guys? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok. I know this sounds crazy but I was standing there watching Jonathan hurt you like that and I wished that I could give you my strength that I got from the angel; you know, like you got the power to create runes? So anyway, after I did that I just felt so drained, like I had no power left in my body but I saw you overtaking Jonathan in the fight, and I knew it had worked. Clary, I passed out because through the bond I gave you my strength. I didn't mean to do it but, I'm glad I did. If you had gotten hurt or worse I don't know what I'd do."

Tears filled in Clary's eyes. "Thank you Jace. You saved my life."

Well, you save me that day with Valentine back in Idris so let's just say we're even now." Jace laughed and grabbed her hand. He leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, afraid of hurting her.

When he pulled back and looked at her, she seemed upset. "Clary, I'm sorry about you're brother, if that is what's bothering you. Even though he was a bad person, a blood relation doesn't just go away, I guess. I wouldn't really know. I've never met one of my blood relatives. Well, you could count my grandmother, Imogen, but I didn't know that at the time."

Clary gave a weak smile. "Please! Just stop rambling. And no, it's not about my brother. Well sort of it is. I mean, I don't feel sad at all, but I really thought I killed him all on my own, but it was you the whole time." One silent tear slid down her cheek and Jace realized what was going on. She was disappointed in herself.

"No, no Clary. It's not like that at all. It was all you. I could never have come up with that rune. Only you could do something so amazing. How many times do I have to tell you? I could not ask for more. You take my breath away. So what? I helped a tiny bit. But everyone needs a little help sometimes. Well, except for me of course."

After Jace said this, he gave one of his full-blown smiles that made Clary smile back in amazement. How had she gotten so lucky? She was so happy to just have this one thing in her life that could always make her feel as if she could do anything. Love really pushed you do become more than you ever knew was possible. She reached up and grabbed his shirt pulling him forward. She kissed him and after the shock wore off, he kissed her too. They stayed like this until Clary had trouble breathing.

Jace had that feeling he always got when he saw Clary. It was if she was holding him down to the earth but she was pulling him up so high that he felt like anything was possible. He reluctantly pulled back and said. "We should probably tell the others that you're awake. Your mother has been worried sick. She wanted to stay in here with you but I asked if it could just be me. At first I thought she would argue but instead she just said. 'Fine. I know you'll be the first thing she wants to see when she wakes up anyway.'

I think you're mother is really warming up to me, but that feeling will probably change if she finds out you're awake and I haven't told her yet. I'll be right back."

With that he left the room leaving Clary with her own thoughts. She had done it. She had killed her brother. She felt relieved but at the same time felt a wave of despair hit her. It wasn't for the loss of her brother, but for her mother. She could only imagine how hard it would be for a mother to lose her son, no matter how evil. She forced the thought away pulling hair out of her face. She felt a sharp pain roll up her left arm and looked down to see a huge white bandage covering her entire arm. She remembered the long gash Jonathan had made, the blood she had lost. She was lucky to be alive. Something told her that Magnus had something to do with that. She owned a lot of people a Thank You.

Before Clary could think any further on the matter, the door flew open and she saw her mother come rushing towards her, followed by Luke, Jace, Alec, and Isabelle. Jocelyn stood next to her and Jace came back to his seat right next to her and grabbed her hand. Jocelyn spoke with tears in her eyes. "Baby, I'm so glad you're ok! I was so worried about you. When I saw how much blood you lost I almost died myself! Oh, honey, you should have seen Magnus. He was incredible. He healed you as if you had never lost a drop of blood at all!"

Luke came and gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead. No, technically she wasn't his blood daughter, but he had watched her grow up alongside her mother. She had even spoken to Luke about it one of the days they were in the hospital watching Jocelyn. _Look, I want you to know that even though I now know_ _Valentine is my father, it doesn't change a thing. You're my dad. Always._ Those words replayed in his head every time he saw Clary. "I'm glad to see you're up and awake, kiddo. Your mother and I were just going to go get Taki's for everyone. Do you want us to grab something for you?"

Clary just nodded at this, not really wanting anything in particular. Isabelle was almost about to burst. "Oh my god Clary! I'm so glad you're up. Alec you owe me ten bucks. He said you wouldn't wake up for at least two more days but I said it would definitely be sooner than that! Yay!"

Clary laughed hysterically at this and said "Hey Izzy, give your brother a break. Without him especially I wouldn't even be here." Now she looked at Alec. "Thank you. Not only for carrying me through the portal but for stabbing Jonathan. I couldn't have taken him down without you. I owe you."

Alec just nodded his head. He hated being put in the spot light. "Don't mention it," was all he muttered. She looked at Jace and saw love and wonder in his golden eyes when he looked back.

Suddenly she realized that she couldn't be happier. Things would never get better than this. She had her parents here with her happy and in love, her two new best friends Alec and Isabelle who were nicer than she probably deserved at times.

She had saved the best for last. _Jace._ He was everything to her. She hadn't understood all those books she had read in her past that spoke of true love and finding someone who could complete you in a way you didn't even comprehend. Finding your soul mate, falling head over heels, getting married and having your happily ever after were meant to stay in the books. Life wasn't really like that. Or so she had thought. Jace was all of those things and more. He understood her every thought just by looking at her. Not only did she love him irrevocably but she knew he felt the same exact way.

There were only two words she could use to describe her life. When she had first become a Shadowhunter she would have said 'crazy and complicated' but now she knew exactly what the right answer was. **Love and Happiness.**

**Thank you to all of the people who read this story. The last couple of chapters weren't as good and I'm sorry but overall I'm happy with the outcome of my first fanfiction. ****Please**** review or send a PM.**


End file.
